


Nightmares Do Come True

by Aneko_Chan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Eventual Smut, Heroes to Villains, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Underage Sex, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Villain Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Villain Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneko_Chan/pseuds/Aneko_Chan
Summary: Everyone told him he was quirkless, but what if that wasn't true? After years of abuse, Midoriya's quirk finally reveals itself, but how do you adapt when your own quirk forces you to eat people? Follow Midoriya as he figures out what it means to be a ghoul and just what does Overhaul have to do with it?
Relationships: Chisaki Kai | Overhaul/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 42
Kudos: 266





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting it and I don't know if anyone else with like it, but I just wanted to try something new!

_Drip. Drip. Drip._ The sound persisted until bright green eyes slowly blinked open. The boy slowly sat up, unsure of how he had ended up on the floor to begin with. The last thing he remembered was Kacchan yelling about how he was a 'quirkless loser' and then nothing. It took several moments for him to take in his surroundings, there was rumble everywhere and a delectable scent hung heavily in the air.

His growling stomach gave the needed push to pick himself off the floor. Listening closely, he waited for any sign of breathing or rather any sign of someone else still alive. The faint murmur of voices drifted around him leading out what used to be his classroom. The hallway was filled with all sorts of heroes, each one focusing on the rescue operation. No one even noticed the greenette as he stumbled into the hallway. Well, not until someone looked at the boy and screamed.

Izuku froze at the shrill sound, it sent chills down his spine and kept him rooted in the doorway. Several things happened at once, heroes rushing to check the boy, then the police trying to get a statement, and lastly his childhood friend screaming at him. He caught 'monster' and 'murderer' before turning his attention back to the officer. He really didn't remember what had happened, but he did notice how everyone was steering clear of him.

A quick glimpse of his reflection told him everything he needed to know. He was covered in blood, it had saturated into his tattered clothes and his eyes weren't green anymore, black and red eyes stared back at him now. Blinking, he tried to brush it off as the side effects of a concussion, but the colors never went away. Fear gripped his heart as bits and pieces of what happened began filtering through his mind.

_Izuku was trying to ignore Kacchan and his constant bullying, but it seemed the rest of his class decided to join in. They grabbed his notebooks and forced him to watch as Kacchan burned them all into ashes. They laughed as he begged for them to stop and pushed the poor boy more and more. Someone forced his head onto the floor and the pain that followed nearly blinded him._

_He choked back a sob, knowing they just wanted him to scream more. He just had to hold on until the teacher stepped in, but the teacher never came for him. They just sat at their desk reading a magazine, turning a blind eye to the abuse that continued. He couldn't stop the scream that left his lips as he felt something burn the lower part of his back. He knew one of the girls in his class had a fire quirk, but he never expected the quirk to be used on himself._

_Severe burns started to liter his skin and the scent of burnt flesh filled the air. Pain and anger began to fill the once kind boy's heart and something seemed to awaken. Screams that didn't belong to him replaced his own. Students were flung with immense force into a wall and were skewered by strange tentacles that sprouted from Izuku's lower back. He didn't have a chance to admire the scaley, red glow of the tails as they sliced and flung students around._

_"Izuku, stop!"_

_Kacchan's voice seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had been in, giving him a chance to see the carnage that surrounded him. The once white walls were bathed in blood and Kacchan was standing in front of a small group of students that had been spared from Izuku's rampage. The fear in their eyes sent a pleasant shiver down his spine and Kacchan nearly let out a scream at the look on his friend's face._

_A sadistic grin had found its way on Izuku's face and being covered in blood made him that much terrifying. He finally had a quirk and a way to stop those that bullied him. He could be the tormentor rather than the tormented. A hysterical giggle slipped past his lips as he took a step closer to his 'best friend', but he never made it any further as a tranquilizer hit its mark. He paused just long enough to remove the dart before collapsing to the floor._

Izuku looked up at the officer questioning him with tear filled eyes and said the few words that broke his soul into pieces, "I did this…"

The closest hero whispered something into the officer's ear before dropping down to the boy's level. Eraserhead managed to catch the boy's attention as his eyes focused on him. He wouldn't be lying if he said the boy's eyes creeped him out. It had been long before his time when the last individual with a ghoul quirk had been born. The only organization that knew anything about them was the CCG, but Aizawa knew they had been disbanded after the last ghoul was killed.

"Kid, do you remember what happened before you snapped?'

Izuku nodded slowly and began retelling the events that led to his quirk revealing itself. The burns were still fresh on his skin and the worst were centered around his lower back and thighs. It was obvious to the trained eye that the burns were caused by a quirk and the anger that raged in the hero's eyes terrified him, but that anger wasn't directed at him. Another officer ran up to them and began talking in hushed tones.

The boy managed to hear that there was video footage of all the kids beating Izuku and unfortunately the audio picked up every word that was said. He watched as his teacher walked out in handcuffs and turned to watch the surviving kids get very disappointed looks from the other heroes. Izuku could hardly believe that the heroes believed that he was the victim for once. It filled him with a sick glee that should've made the boy worry about how dark his thoughts had turned, but it was surprisingly comforting.

He was pulled from his thoughts when a familiar mop of green hair launched herself at him. She didn't seem bothered by the blood he was covered in, nor was she shocked to see his eyes. The woman sobbed into his shoulder, whispering an apology that only he heard. Izuku hesitantly wrapped his arms around his mother and held her close, the weight of the day's events finally hitting him. He sobbed with her until the hero that had talked to him before said they needed to get cleaned up and head home.

Inko managed to pull herself together long enough to guide herself and her son to the medic heroes that were helping check people over and get them cleaned up. It took several hours of questioning and waiting before the pair was allowed to head home, but they weren't going home alone. Eraserhead had tasked himself with the job of getting them home without any other incidents.

No one paid then any mind now that the boy's eyes were back to their vibrant green coloring. Aizawa walked behind the two so that he could keep a better eye on things. He also didn't miss the way Izuku kept glancing back at him with that amazed look in his eyes. Once the boy had calmed down, he learned that the boy was obsessed with heroes. One in particular was his favorite and Aizawa wasn't even surprised  
since All Might is the number one hero.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the Midoriya household, it was a small apartment with only two bedrooms. Inko offered the hero some tea, which he had started to decline until Izuku asked if he would read over his hero analysis journals. Aizawa was curious about what the boy had written down and agreed after a bit of pleading. The boy squealed happily and ran into his bedroom while Inko set up the drinks in the dining room.

The hero hummed happily as the tea met his lips, it was warm and had a calming scent to it. His whole body felt warm and relaxed for the first time in years, but the moment was short lived as the sound of several notebooks hitting the table filled the air. Opening his eyes, he glanced at the notebooks that now littered the table. There seemed to be ten in total, the worn out corners easily told him these were well used and the burnt edges only served to remind him of the abuse this boy endured.

Aizawa was content with letting the boy read off all the information he had on different heroes, he was ever surprised to know that the kid had extensive knowledge on himself. When he questioned it the boy just shrugged shyly and mumbled about him being his second favorite hero. It warmed his heart to know the kid held him in such a regard when he hardly had any limelight. A quick glance at his watch and well timed yawn from the boy told him it was time to go.

"Alright, kid. It's time for you to get to bed. So brush your teeth and listen to your mom. I'll be back to check on you."

Izuku nodded, struggling to keep himself awake after the day's events. He left to go brush his teeth while his mother escorted the hero to the door. His body felt like it was on autopilot as he went through the motions, but he couldn't shake the small pang of hunger making itself known. The scent of normal food seemed to upset his stomach when he had tried eating earlier.

Thankfully his mother shrugged off his lack of appetite due to trauma, but something bothered Izuku. He remembered how sweet the scent of blood tasted on his tongue and it left him hungry for something more. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he decided that would be something for future Izuku to worry about and finished up his nightly routine. His mother came back just as he was hoping up into bed and smiled lovingly at him. She tucked him in and bid a sweet good night, but not without him grumbling about how he wasn't a child anymore.

A giggle was all he received as his mother left and shut the door behind her. A sigh escaped his lips and he settled under his blankets. The memories of what happened continued to play through his mind until his eyes finally fluttered shut. Finally, with one last sigh Izuku fell into a deep sleep. And for the first time in years, his dreams were pleasant and free of those who had tormented all his life.  
*********************  
Somewhere nearby… ..

A man wearing a bird beak and gloves surveyed the damage caused by some kid on the news. Chisaki was curious about the individual, rumors had been circling on the news that the kid had been quirkless up until that day. He had never met someone quirkless before, but it seemed he still wouldn't know one. Another article that had caught his eyes mentioned the kid had a mutation that turned him into a ghoul.

The family's boss had told him all sorts of stories about ghouls and how they had helped the family back before quirks. He wanted to meet the boy, but the news never released the boy's identity. Chisaki was sure the boy's name would be leaked soon, all he needed to do was be patient. With one last glance at the destruction, he turned on his heel to leave when something caught his attention.

In the rubble was a photograph with the edges slightly singed. Bending down, he picked the photo up and brushed off the dust. There were two boys smiling at the camera, one had blonde hair and red eyes while the other had dark green hair with emerald green eyes. Chisaki couldn't help but stare at the greenette, he seemed so full of life and happy. Flipping the photo over, he found that someone had scribbled the names of the two boys on the back.

_Midoriya Izuku (14, left), Bakugo Katsuki (14, right)_

Chisaki couldn't believe his luck, these two boys were at the center of the incident and his instincts were telling Midoriya Izuku was the person he was looking for. A grin formed behind his mask as he tucked the photo into his pocket. Sick glee filled his being as he began the trek back to his car, because he would find the boy and the boy would join him. Willingly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's our second chapter! I hope you all love it!

Something was wrong, but Iuku couldn’t place it as he wandered the empty streets. He had been sleeping so well, but something pulled him out of his slumber leaving him restless. Leaves rustled as he walked past the nearby park, flashes of Kacchan chasing him flashed through his mind. He tried shaking the memories away, but something else snagged his attention. A sweet, delicious scent drifted with the wind and soon Izuku found himself following it. He wasn’t sure when he started running, but he knew he needed to find the source of the scent. Hunger clawed at his insides as he closed in on the source, but he wasn’t prepared for what was waiting for him. 

A man hidden partially in the shadows grumbled about filth as he shook the blood off his hands. Izuku couldn’t stop the broken noise that left his parted lips as he slowly realized what the sweet scent was; blood. It was blood that had smelled so much like his mother’s home cooking and had made him so ravenous. He knew the stories about creatures that looked human and fed off of humans to survive, but his history teacher told his class that they had been extinct for over a hundred years. 

‘There shouldn’t have been any ghoul genes left unless….’ He was so lost in his thoughts that he had failed to notice that the man had approached him. 

Kurono couldn’t believe his luck as he approached the boy. He recognized him as the boy Chisaki was looking for and had everyone available looking for him. He pulled his phone out and sent his boss a quick text with his location before crouching down into the kid’s line out sight. Kurono knew the kid was still out of it, his eyes unfocused as they stared at the corpse. A sigh left his lips as he placed a gentle hand over the boy’s eyes and spoke in a gentle voice. 

“Hey, kid. Focus on my voice and my scent. Let everything else fall into the background.”

Izuku slammed into reality when he realized someone else was there with him. He barely registered the words that the man was saying, but his control was slowly coming back to him. A warm, calming scent wrapped around him as his eyes fluttered shut and he fell forward into the man’s arms. Another sigh left the man’s lips near his ear as he shifted to hold Izuku better and placed what seemed to be a mask over his face. He didn’t have the strength to fight him and once he noticed the scent of blood was gone, he relaxed more. They stayed like that until several pairs of footsteps approached them.

A shout stirred Izuku into awareness as he slowly took in his surroundings. He was still in the arms of the strange man, but the strange tails from before were pointed towards whoever had approached him. Emerald eyes met dull gold ones that glowed with power and pain? Izuku wasn’t sure what was going on until the man holding him spoke softly into his ear.

“They won’t hurt you, these are some people from my family,” he paused then gestured to the man that seemed to be in charge, “and that’s my big brother, Chisaki. He won’t hurt us.”

Izuku slowly began to relax and the tails disappeared, leaving the boy more drained than before. His eyes fluttered shut as the two spoke in hushed whispers to keep from disturbing him. Their voices were oddly soothing and lulled him into a light sleep. 

Kurono glanced down at him once he felt the shift in his breathing. Satisfied with the sight of the kid finally sleeping, he turned his attention back to his boss. They had been discussing whether or not to bring the kid back to their base or take him elsewhere for the meantime. Neither were expecting the voice that spoke up. 

"I have somewhere we can go," Mimic said quickly. Both males were surprised by their comrade, both had assumed he only had a place at their hideout. Though it shouldn't have been too much of a surprise since everyone is entitled to their own secrets, as long as they didn't affect their boss' goals.

Irinaka knew how shocked the others were, but he was sure they were overly surprised. He had originally bought it as his main home, but things had quickly changed when Chisaki wanted all his comrades closer. So the home sat empty most nights and it excited him to have a chance to show it off. A quick turn on his heel had the others following him back to the car with a sleepy Izuku. 

It was a short drive to the apartment and to say the others weren't in awe of the modern home would be lying. The apartment had a more western design with dark hardwoods throughout the home, the kitchen was spacious with white marble counters and dark wooden cabinets. Next they spotted the living room that held a large leather sectional and a few decorative chairs. The whole home offered a cozy feel despite no one staying there. 

"Take the boy to the second down on the left," Irinaka pointed Kurono towards a hallway the others seemed to overlook. 

Kurono carefully carried the boy to what he assumed was a spare bedroom. When he pushed the door open, even the bedroom was luxurious with the same hardwood flooring and light grey walls. There was a plush queen bed against one wall with black satin sheets that Izuku sunk into once Kurono laid him down. Satisfied with the kid now tucked in, he turned and left the room with the door slightly cracked. 

When he arrived back into the living room, Chisaki and Irinaka were already sitting on the couch with cups of tea. Another cup sat in front of an empty chair meant for himself. Taking a seat, he reached for the tea before turning his attention to Chisaki. Kurono knew the boy was going to be a part of their lives sooner than expected and he was curious to see what their boss had planned. 

**************

_ A chuckle left bloodstained lips as bright green eyes stared down at the boy struggling to get out of his restraints. No matter how hard Bakugo tried, he couldn't get his arms free. Izuku was pleased with how well the bindings were holding up as they dug more into the boy's tender flesh. The scent of his former bully's blood made him ravenous and a delicious idea popped into his mind.  _

_ Turning his back to Bakugo, he reached for one of his former classmates. The girl screamed and tried to fight his hold on her, but she couldn't get free. He laughed when she tried summoning her quirk, but her flames didn't respond. Izuku couldn't have been more pleased with the quirk neutralizing drug, it left both his victims without their quirks for almost a full hour.  _

_ "Now, I think it's time you suffered too, Kacchan~" Izuku said with a sadist purr forcing the other to shiver.  _

_ The girl looked from Bakugo to Izuku screaming louder than before when she saw his eyes change to their signature black and red. She couldn't stop her body from trembling as the red, tail like appendages formed behind him. The look of disappointment flashed across his face as he reached a hand towards her face.  _

_ "You're screaming too much for my taste, perhaps I should just remove this," he pried the girl's mouth open with his tails and gripped her tongue between his forefinger and thumb. It took more strength than he was expecting to rip the girl's tongue out, but the blood that poured from her mouth was well worth it.  _

_ A deep hunger filled his being as he leaned down and licked some of the blood off her cheek. A moan of delight left his lips as it touched his own tongue and filled him with warmth and power. Izuku couldn't deny he wanted more and he had planned on killing the girl anyway. He made sure Bakugo was watching as he tilted the girl's head back and ripped her throat out with only his teeth. A sick sense of satisfaction filled him as the other let out a broken scream.  _

_ It wasn't long before the pro heroes had arrived, but they were too late. Izuku was surrounded by his former classmates and was whispering something in Bakugo's ear when the first hero launched their attack. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Izuku easily dodged the unnamed hero and leapt out of reach. He landed gracefully near an open window before anyone else could move and glanced back at the others.  _

_ "This isn't over, dear Kacchan. The heroes saved you this time, but you'll be mine to devour and I'll have you soon enough," cruel laughter filled the air as he disappeared into the night.  _

Izuku sat up shaking, unable to recall the nightmare he was having. A quick glance around the room told him he wasn't somewhere familiar. He remembered going out for a walk and following a scent that reminded him of his mother's cooking then nothing. Sighing quietly he knew sitting there wasn't going to give him answers, but he was pulled from his thoughts by voices coming from outside the door. Slowly, he slid off the bed and crept over to the door. 

He peeked out of the room and found a longer hallway than he was expecting. No one seemed to be around so with a quick prayer to the gods, he stepped out of the room. He wasn't sure which way to go, but he was able to pick up on some voices towards his right. Izuku knew he needed to know the layout of the home before confronting the voices. Heroes always had a plan before fighting the bad guys, right? 

Turning to his right, Izuku followed the hallway. He passed a full bathroom, another spare bedroom, and what seemed to be an office caught his interest. Silently opening the door further, he glanced around to see a few papers stacked neatly on a large desk. His curiosity got the best of him as he glanced over the papers. 

'These look like a business plan for some kind of organization..' Muttering quietly to himself, he looked at a few of the other papers. There was a training regime for new recruits, but it was rather lacking. Shaking his head, he added a few notes to make the regime more flexible and opted for the best results. Once his corrections were finished, he glanced around the room once more before leaving. 

He had made it to the end of the ball and the only other room there had been locked. Deciding not to push his luck, he turned back towards where he had come. He moved closer to the voices, his heart starting to pound in his ears as different scenarios played through his mind. Izuku stopped once he was outside what he had assumed was the living room and listened. The men were talking about him, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Taking a calming breathe, he straightened his shoulders and stepped into the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

He wasn't sure what to expect, but when he saw two males and a bird he was a bit confused. He wasn't sure what the bird man was, but ideas of what his quirk could possibly be flashed in his mind. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he took a deep breath and stepped into the room. The first one to notice him was a man with silver hair in the shape of arrows. Izuku couldn't understand why, but he seemed familiar and made him feel safe. 

The man gestured for him to come sit beside him as the other two continued talking about a villain spotted around town. Izuku quietly sat down next to the man and glanced at the other two. He still wasn't sure about the smaller bird looking individual, but the other man was obviously very strong. He couldn't look away from the golden eyed man and blushed furiously when the other met his gaze. 

"Do you feel up to answering a few questions?" The man that had caught him staring had a deeper and gentler voice than he was expecting. He knew he shouldn't trust people he just met, but he nodded anyway without thinking anything through. 

Seeming satisfied with his response, he proceeded to introduce themselves first. Izuku learned that the bird man was Mimic, the man with arrow tipped hair was Chronostasis, and the one with golden eyes was Overhaul. He was almost certain the men were villains, but they hadn't done anything to harm him yet. They asked a few basic questions about who he was, but then came the question about his quirk. He fidgeted for a moment, thinking over how he should explain it. 

"Well…I was quirkless, but I sort of changed?"

He wasn't sure how to explain what had happened, he wasn't even sure if any of his theories were correct. The others exchanged looks before Overhaul spoke up first.

"I believe I may be able to explain a few things. Your eyes have changed to red and black, yes?"

Izuku nodded as he pulled out the pen and notebook he always carried with him. He flipped to an empty page and started scribbling a few of the changes he noticed before turning his attention back to Overhaul. 

"What's happening to your eyes is something called a 'kakugan'. The weapon you possess is called a 'kagune' and you've become a ghoul. They were similar to humans, but they have to eat human flesh and they have enhanced physical abilities."

A frown marred the greenette's lips as he wrote all the information down. It was unsettling that the only thing ghouls could eat was people, but it did explain why blood tasted as good as it did. He didn't know much about ghouls, though he had stumbled over an article or two mentioning the creatures once or twice. 

"But where does this kagune come from? It feels like a muscle, but isn't formed by the muscles I already possess."

"That would be called a 'kakuhou', it's actually more of an organ than muscles," Chisaki said with a shocking amount of patience. 

It was amazing how curious the boy was and a little surprised that he was writing all the information down. What was more fascinating, was the fact the boy didn't look all that disturbed by what he had become. He was taking everything in and muttering to himself little details that he noticed since his change. 

"Okay, so I know the basics about what I am. But what do I do about eating? I can't eat random people, there's gotta be an alternative.."

Izuku hadn't realized he said that part loud enough for the others, but it seemed they were already thinking ahead. He glanced up to see Chisaki taking his gloves off and touched part of his arm. The scent of blood flooded his senses as he watched part of the other's arm fall into his lap. When he looked back up, his arm was there once more like nothing had happened. 

"That's where my quirk comes into play, as much as I despise quirks, it'll help you. I can break down anything and put it back together with a single touch."

Green eyes lit up with excitement as he went to write down the new information, but the green quickly gave way to his signature ghoul eyes. He had forgotten about his hunger and the sight of blood reminded him of how truly hungry he was. He carefully lifted the severed hand, but glanced over at Chisaki to make sure it was okay.

A slight nod was all the boy needed before he devoured the severed limb. No amount of words could describe the flavors that rolled over his taste buds. There was a faint hint of lemon that seemed unique to Chisaki, but his quirk itself had a whole new flavor. He could feel the power from the quirk and it was an addictive flavor that reminded him of rich dark chocolate.

Izuku tried to savor it, but within mere seconds there wasn't anything left. He looked up sheepishly as he realized that he didn't even leave the bones behind. He noticed that Chisaki hardly seemed phased by the display and was quick to follow the older male when he rose from the loveseat. He was led into a full bath just off the living room and was surprised to find a clean set of clothes for himself. 

"I think a shower would be good for you, it'll help you realize and clean off…any leftover filth," Chisaki said with a slightly disgusted tone, but Izuku knew it wasn't directed at him. He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling the comment was a jab towards the other's self. 

"Oh, um, thank you…Chisaki-San, if you don't mind me asking…why do you think you're filth?"

A dark look flashed across the other's face before he gave Izuku a gentle smile, "don't worry too much about that. I'll explain that another time." With that he left and softly shut the door behind him. 

Izuku frowned more as he stared at where Chisaki had stood previously before sighing and turning to the shower behind him. It really was a nice shower with the marble tile and the oversized showerhead. He reached out and turned the shower on, setting the temperature higher than any normal person would have preferred. After stripping off his blood and dirt caked clothes, he slid under the inviting water. A relaxed moan left his lips as the hot water cascaded over his tensed muscles. He could feel every muscle relaxing and he honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this relaxed or content.

He reached for the first item on the shelf, popping open the shampoo bottle and pouring some into his hand he realized the scent was familiar. After he began lathering it into his green locks, he figured out why it seemed so familiar. It smelled just like Chisaki. A contented purr left his throat as he continued with rinsing his hair, the scent made him feel safe and he would definitely have to remember what brand it was for the future. Next he grabbed the soap and it had felt so luxurious against his skin and made it feel even softer.

His shower didn't last much long as he didn’t want to use too much of his gracious host’s water. Izuku wasn’t sure why he was so surprised at the fact the towels were warm and softer than anything he had ever used, but he was and he was enjoying the whole experience. Once he managed to pry himself away from the water towel, he began putting on the clothes supplied for him. The t-shirt was solid black and lacked any of the usual words his shirt would have and the pants were more fitted than he would have normally picked. He glanced at his reflection and hummed happily at how happy and cleaned his reflection looked. The bags were gone under his eyes and there was a healthy flush dusting his cheeks from the warmth. 

Satisfied with his appearance, he gathered his ruined clothes and headed back towards the living room. He fidgeted for only a moment when three pairs of eyes focused on him. Swallowing his fear, he held up his old clothes.

“I, uh, w-wasn’t sure where I should put these,” he hated how he had stumbled and stuttered in front of them, but none of them seemed to mind as Kurono stood up. The other took his old clothes and disappeared into another room in the apartment. Chisaki gestured for Izuku to come have a seat beside and the boy quickly obeyed. They sat there silently until Kurono returned and sat on the other side of Izuku.

He didn’t notice the dark look in Chisaki eyes and neither did Kurono. Izuku looked between the others and wasn’t sure what was going to happen to him now. He had managed a glance at a clock and it was well into the early morning hours. He knew that he needed to be home soon so that he could be ready for school. Seeming to sense his rising concerns, Chisaki spoke up.

“I believe it is time we got you back to your home, Midoriya-kun,” rising slowly from the couch, he offered his hand to the young ghoul. A smile formed behind his mask as Izuku took it without any hesitation. He inclined his head towards Mimic, offering a quiet ‘thank you’ and chuckled as Izuku bowed deeply to the other. With their respects paid, Kurono led them out of the apartment and towards a black car parked on the side of the road.

From what Izuku could tell, there wasn’t anything special about the car. It was inconspicuous and no one would ever remember any distinguishing features if there were to see it. Kurono opened the back door for them and Izuku slid in once Chisaki was situated inside. The interior was leather which made the seats easier to keep clean and disinfected. He glanced over at Chisaki who seemed at ease with his legs crossed and his chin resting on the back of his hand.

Feeling the other’s gaze on himself, Chisaki met those green eyes that had captured his attention. He smiled behind his mask as the boy quickly looked away, the tips of his ears burning brightly under the street lamps.

“You don’t have to act so surprised at me looking at you, Midoriya-Kun,” he kept his voice soft and gentle as he coaxed the boy to meet his gaze. It took several minutes, but finally the boy looked up. Flashes of deep rooted pain and fear flashed in those eyes, bringing Chisaki’s blood to a boil. He made a vow in that moment to do whatever it took to protect the boy and show him just how strong he could become.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the real chapter four! Thank you to everyone being patient while I got this one finished up!!

It had taken longer for Izuku to direct Kurono to the apartment complex he called ‘home’ than the two older males had expected. The rays of sunlight were beginning to peek out just above the trees as they pulled into the parking lot. Izuku didn’t say much as he rushed to get out of the car, knowing that his mother would be waking up in a matter of minutes. He did pause long enough to take the cards offered to him with both Chisaki and Kurono’s contact information on them. He bowed and rushed out a quick ‘thank you’ before shutting the door and rushing up several flights of stairs.

He cursed quietly as he realized he didn’t have his keys on him and prayed silently as he quickly came up with an alternative for getting into his room. Izuku never locked his window, but the only issue was how he was going to get himself up several stories without serious injury. Something dawned on him as he remembered what Chisaki had mentioned about his kagune. It would be strong enough to either help him scale the building or used to lower himself down from the roof. Weighing his options, he decided the roof would be a better idea.

Running up the last few flights of stairs, Izuku swallowed nervously as he glanced over the edge of the roof. He knew this was dangerous and risky, but he also knew it would be a good opportunity to test the functionality of his kagune. Of course he wasn’t sure how to trigger it just yet, but he didn’t have time to test the multiple theories he had already come up with. Taking a deep breath he tried to focus on what it could feel like, willing the muscle to form and move the way he wanted.

He was surprised when he felt himself being lowered and opened his eyes to see his kagune doing what he had initially pictured. A grin broke out on his lips as he carefully slid open his window and slipped inside his room. He released the breath he was holding glad that issue was taken care of, but now he had another problem. 

Glancing at the four tail-like appendages sprouting from his lower back, he wasn’t sure how to get rid of his kagune. Izuku tried imagining them disappearing, but when he opened his eyes they were still there. Frowning slightly he grabbed his notebook and began jotting down more notes about his kagune. It felt smoother to the touch than he was expecting as he ran his fingers over one of the appendages absentmindedly.

He was pulled from his thoughts when a soft knock came from his bedroom door. The sudden sound caused his kagune to sharpen into deadly points. Panicking, Izuku quickly pressed his body against the door as his mother attempted to open it. 

"Izuku..? Are you up?" her voice was soft, but hesitant as she tried pushing the door open again. 

"Y-Yeah, mom! I-I just don't feel well today. Could you call the school for me?" The lie tasted foul on his tongue as he waited for his mother's response. By some miracle she had accepted the lie and shuffled back into the kitchen. 

Sighing quietly, he sagged against the door and stared at his kagune. They were twitching nervously, almost like how a cat's tail flicked when they were agitated or nervous. He spent several moments staring at the appendages until a thought popped into his mind. His kagune were essentially muscles and his body hummed with newfound energy.

Izuku had nearly forgotten what he had eaten earlier. The memory of Chisaki ripping his hand off flashed in his mind before he chased the memory away with the shake of his head. Exercise was going to be the only way to get his energy down to a manageable level. With a training regime already planning itself out in his mind, he grabbed a pair of green shorts and a T-shirt. 

A frown graced his lips as he realized his kagune would most likely rip the shirt, shifting through his closet he found the perfect shirt. A black crop top with Present Mic's "YEAAAHHHH' across the front in bright yellow. He wasn't sure why he had bought it in the first place. It wasn't something he'd ever wear normally, but he was grateful for his past self. 

He slid the top on and the shorts, both leaving plenty of room for his kagune to move around. Satisfied with how the clothes fit, he grabbed his signature red shoes and climbed out the window. Izuku hesitated as he leaned over the edge of the window, debating as to how he'd get down. A dumb, but curious idea popped into his mind as a grinned spread across his face. 

Taking a deep breath, the greenette closed his eyes briefly before opening them and jumping out the window. The wind nipped at his exposed skin as his kagune instinctually wrapped around one of the nearby branches and propelled him towards the next tree. He grabbed onto the next tree branch and used his momentum to swing himself around, landing perfectly on the ground. 

A giggle escaped his lips as he realized how far he had just jumped and didn't even get hurt. It was exhilarating and gave him one hell of an adrenaline rush. Taking a quick glance around, Izuku noticed the streets were still empty and hummed happily as he began his trek to the beach. It didn’t take him long to arrive at Takoba Municipal Beach Park, it was still a disgusting place that made his nose scrunch up as he looked down at the junk that littered the shore. He knew it was going to take months to get this cleaned up by himself, lucky for him the entrance exam for UA was still eight months away.

Izuku descended down the stairs and decided to break up the beach into different zones to make the task less daunting. His kagune flexed as he began to stretch out his muscles, he was itching to see just how much he could lift now that his ghoul genetics had awakened. He started small, moving just the average tire or seemingly heavy boxes before he tried one of the filing cabinets. It wasn’t as difficult as he was expecting as he lifted the cabinet high above his head. A grin broke out across his lips as he heaved the item over to one of the many piles he had set up.

It was close to noon when he finally took a break, his kagune still hadn’t disappeared nor did he feel any fatigue from moving some of the larger hunks of metal. Pulling out his phone, he glanced through to see if there were any new hero stories. He hummed quietly as he read an article about a young hero that was taking the world by storm. Hawks was still pretty new to the scene, but he had already started his own agency despite being nearly in his twenties. Izuku admired the hero’s bright red wings, he caught himself wondering what else he could learn to do with his kagune.

Deciding his little break was over, he slipped his phone back into his pocket and resumed clearing the junk. By the time his kagune had finally receded it was nearly dark and a large portion of the beach was already cleared. He was proud of his progress and started the walk back home. He didn’t get very far before his mother called, and sounded frantic when she had found that his wasn’t even home.

“Ah, sorry mom! I needed to blow off some excess energy so I went to the beach. I’m heading back home now!” he cringed at how fake the cheerfulness had sounded, but his mom didn’t seem to notice. It took several moments for her to finally calm down and properly scold her son for not even leaving a note. He knew he deserved it and quietly listened to his mother before reassuring her once more that he was on his way home. 

“I expect you home in twenty minutes, Izuku. Dinner will be ready when you get here,” her voice sounded off as she mentioned dinner. He never told his mother about his change in diet, dread pooled in his stomach as he realized it would be a conversation they’d have soon. He mumbled his response before ending the call and putting it back in his pocket. He was regretting not putting Chisaki’s number in his phone before as he continued his walk home in silence. 

Once the apartment complex was in sight, the feeling of dread grew as he slowly climbed up each staircase. He stopped in front of their apartment and hesitated, he wasn’t ready to face his mother. Hell, he wasn’t sure how he was going to explain his new diet to his mother. He could almost hear her screams of disgust as he worked up the courage to open the door. He entered the apartment and the scent of dinner greeted him. The urge to vomit slammed into him as he kicked his shoes off before stepping into the hallway. He found his mother setting the table as the rice cook beeped, signaling it was ready. She met his eyes and pointed to the bathroom down another hall, a frown forming on her lips as she took in how filthy he was. 

He bowed his head ashamed and grabbed cleaned clothes before heading to the bathroom. He didn’t take long and was at the table as the last dish was placed before him. Izuku eyed the food nervously, he had read somewhere that a ghoul’s sense of taste was vastly different. Swallowing down his fears, he picked up his chopsticks and took a tentative bite of the curry before him. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t for the food to taste delicious. He glanced up at his mother with confusion written all over his face.

“Did you think I wouldn’t know how to cook the necessary foods for you?” She was obviously hurt by his lack of trust, but she couldn’t blame him. 

“H-How do you know what to make for a ghoul? I thought they were mostly gone..” He didn’t miss the sad look in his mother’s eyes. He knew she was going to explain it, but nothing could prepare him for what she was about to say.

“I never told you much about your father and I think it is time I changed that, but first we’ll eat our dinner,” her voice sounded soft and broken, like she was remembering memories she had wanted to forget. Izuku nodded and they ate in silence, more questions were building in his mind as the seconds ticked by. When they finally finished eating, he helped his mother put the leftovers away and cleaned the dishes. Once everything was done, they moved into the living room.

Inko sat in a plush armchair while Izuku sat on the couch adjacent to her. He waited patiently as his mother worked on collecting her thoughts. She released a soft sigh before meeting her son’s eyes, he was nervous and he knew she wasn’t ready for this talk. She took a deep breath and began telling him the story of a woman that fell in love with a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Out of curiosity, which do you guys prefer? Villains or Heroes? Personally, I just love villains!!! See you next week!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but I finally got the next chapter done! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Izuku wasn’t sure what to do with the information that he had gotten from his mother. He still couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that his father had been a ghoul. His mother had told the doctor his father possessed a fire quirk, but had it all been a lie? He wasn’t sure what to believe anymore, but deep down he knew that his mother did what was best for him. 

Sighing quietly, he pulled out a business card he kept in his wallet. Chisaki’s name was printed in an elegant gold colored font and he hadn’t reached out to the man in a few days. Deciding now was a good time as any, he pulled out his phone and dialed the number. It rang for several moments until a very annoyed voice answered the phone.

“I've told you that I’m not looking for a wife or some alliance with low level villains!” Chisaki snarled into the phone and before anything else could be said the line went dead. He stared at his phone for several moments before trying the number again. This time before Chisaki could say anything, Izuku spoke up.

“Chisaki-San, I’m not a villain! It’s Midoriya Izuku!” He rushed to get the words out before the other and stood there silently as he processed the greenette’s words.

“Ah, Midoriya-kun. My apologies, things have been busy since we dropped you off. Is everything okay?” His voice was calmer now and a wave of relief washed over Izuku. A small smile formed on his lips briefly before his earlier turmoil came crashing over him. 

"I, uh…was actually wondering if I could see you today.." He couldn't help how soft and broken his voice sounded as he waited for Chisaki to respond. He couldn't help the shocked gasp that slipped from his lips as Chisaki barked out orders to whoever was standing near him. 

"Send me your location and I'll send Kurono to pick you up," Chisaki ended the call before Izuku could protest. Sighing once more he texted the man his location and sat on a nearby park bench. The conversation with his mother kept playing over and over in his mind.

Izuku shook the memories from his mind as a familiar car pulled up in front of him. Kurono pushed the door open, offering a kind smile as he motioned for the greenette to get in. He didn't hesitate as he slid inside the fancy car, sinking into the plush seats. He was grateful for the fact that Kurono didn't pressure him for answers and that the ride was otherwise peaceful, except for one tiny incident. 

They were stopped at a red light when the slime villain slid across the front of the car. The screams of bystanders pulled Izuku from his thoughts as he saw the villain grab a child. He wasn't sure what happened, but he couldn't stop his body from moving as he threw open the door. He barely registered Kurono yelling his name as he took off down the street after the villain. He didn't chase the villain far before he turned and lashed out at the greenette. 

He cursed under his breath as he nearly dodged the slime tentacle. Green eyes frantically scanned the villain for the little girl and his heart sank in as he saw her state. Slime was being forced inside her nose and mouth, tears were streaming down her cheeks as she reached towards him. He didn't have time to analyze the villain's slime before leaping into action. Thinking quickly he grabbed a handful of dirt and flung it into the villain's eyes. 

He winced at the screech that sounded in his ears as he used his kagune to wrap around the little girl. He was surprised by how easily his kagune slid through the slime of the villain. Izuku clutched the girl to his chest, wrapping another one of the tails around her and sharpening the other to a point. He took only a second to make sure she was okay before glancing back up at the villain. 

Another scream from the villain shook the windows of the nearby stores as he finally got the dirt from his eyes. Yellow eyes glared down at him as he lunged forward. 

"You little brat! If it weren't for you, I'd be long gone!"

The greenette cursed silently as he tried to dodge the villain's attack. He could feel the slime threatening to snap the bones in his legs as he tried to free him. Dread filled his being as he realized what he had to do. Shifting ever so slightly, he tilted the girl's head up towards his own. He didn't miss the whimper of fear as she met his ghoulish eyes. 

"I need you to listen to me. I'm going to throw you at the count of three, okay?"

The girl shook her head trembling in his arms. He knew she was in shock, but he also knew her safety was his top priority. Taking a deep breath he gave her his softest smile and gently petted her head. 

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. My name is Izuku and I'm gonna save you. Can you tell me your name?"

She nodded as she sniffled loudly, "A-Akari…" He smiled more at her as he tried using the other tail to pry off the slime from his leg. 

"Okay, Akari-Chan, when I say three you're going to curl into a ball. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded slowly, as she shifted against his chest and curled in on herself. Izuku took a deep breath and mustered up all his strength as he prepared to toss the girl. He looked forward and started counting. Just as he was throwing her, he caught a glimpse of Kurono running towards him. Grunting, he altered his trajectory and aimed for the older male. 

He laughed quietly as he heard Kurono let out a swear as he caught the girl, but he didn't have a chance to celebrate. A scream got stuck in his throat as the slime villain surrounded him. He could feel the slime forcing itself down his nose and throat. Dark spots danced in front of his eyes as his consciousness began to slip, but someone shouting his name forced him to focus on his surroundings. 

He saw Kurono yelling as he was getting ready to run towards the boy, but he never made it. Someone else leaped into action as a yellow blur rushed in, blowing the slime villain away. Izuku hit the ground coughing and gasping for air as a booming voice rang out above him. He knew that voice and raised his head to see the number one hero standing above him. He couldn't react as he stared up at All Might. 

"Hey, kid, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

He felt a hand gently slapping his face as he slowly came to his senses. He fell backwards once he realized that All Might was asking if he was okay. He stumbled out an answer that seemed to satisfy the hero as he collected the slime villain. It didn't take long for all the slime to be collected and Izuku was finally able to stand on his own. 

People started to gather as first responders arrived and All Might was turning to leave. He couldn't stop himself from asking the question that plagued his mind. 

"Wait, All Might! C-Can I become a hero even if I'm a ghoul?!"

The number one hero stopped and stared him down silently. He could hear his heart beating loudly in his ears as he waited for his answer. 

"I'm sorry, kid. Heroes save lives and someone that takes lives can't become a hero."

Time seemed to stop as Izuku watched his former idol walk away from him. He vaguely noticed Kurono calling his name as the man ran up to him nor did he notice the other guiding him back to the car. The press tried asking questions, but he blocked it all out. Only one voice got to him, the girl yelling 'thank you' from a nearby ambulance. A small smile graced his lips as he waved before being herded into the car.

The ride was even quieter than before as All Might's words played over and over in his mind. He didn't even notice Kurono's worried glances or the fact that they had arrived at their destination. He didn't take any of his surroundings as he was guided inside and only snapped out of his thoughts when warm arms wrapped around him. 

The scent of disinfectant and something distinctly Chisaki filled his senses. 

Tears fell silently as he let the older man hold him. He kept his arms at his side as he remembered how much Chisaki hated germs. The older male finally pulled back and stared down the other. 

"I saw what happened on the news. How could you be so reckless?!"

Izuku kept his eyes on the floor as he flushed with embarrassment. He didn't mean to make the other worry about him, but he couldn't sit by while a little girl got involved with a villain. He still wanted to be a hero or rather, he used to dream about being a hero. The reminder of All Might's words came rushing back and the tears began flowing again. Green eyes met golden eyes. 

"M-My legs just started moving and I used to believe I could be a hero, but…" The broken look that crossed his face would haunt Chisaki for many years to come. He couldn't stop the sobs that wrecked his body as he collapsed onto the floor. 

He tensed only for a moment when he felt two sets of arms embrace him as he continued to cry. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but he knew they were all dirty now. Kurono also seemed to notice this as he whispered to Chisaki. He didn't pay attention to anything they said as Kurono picked him up and began carrying him down another hallway. 

It was a short walk to wherever he was being carried. His eyes fluttered closed as he began drifting in and out of consciousness. He remembered being in a bath at one point, then being dressed and carried to another room. When he finally came to again, he was laying in bed surrounded by pillows. It took him several moments to realize it was a kid's room and that there was a little girl staring up at him from the floor. 

He was shocked by how pale the girl's skin was and was in awe by her bright red eyes, but what really caught his attention was the little horn on her forehead. She seemed to be the same age as the girl he had saved earlier and a soft smile found its way into his lips. He held a hand out to her and he swore her smile could light up the world as she took it eagerly. 

He pulled her into the bed next to him and chuckled as she snuggled into the blankets next to him. He frowned slightly as he noticed all the bandages along her arms, but decided he'd ask about those later. 

"Uh, so what's your name?"

If he thought her smile couldn't get any brighter, then he was dead wrong. She seemed to radiate happiness and had the purest aura scent he had been around lately. 

"My name is Eri! Chi-San said your name is Izuku, but I'll call you Izu-Chan!"

He smiled and happily accepted the nickname, anything was better than being called "Deku" all the time. He didn't miss the nickname for Chisaki and decided he'd hold onto that information for a later time. For now, he decided he wouldn't dwell on what All Might said and turned his full attention to the little girl smiling happily beside him. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the really late update! Life has been busy and then on top of that I got writer's block, but I'm back with a new chaprer!! Also thanks to everyone for being super encouraging and waiting while I worked on this chapter!

Chisaki let out a frustrated sigh as he rushed to finish the mountain of paperwork on his desk. Izuku was staying in Eri's room and a part of him was hoping the two would get along. The little girl needed a friend, someone that wasn't just using her like he was. He knew it was wrong to use the girl for his own gain, but he was in too deep now. He had to see through his plan until the very end. 

At least, that's what he thought before he turned on the camera for Eri's room and saw how happy Izuku was playing with her. They were playing with her newest doll set and the darkness in those green eyes had vanished. Perhaps he could fix things, but he still needed to rid the world of disease. Those with powerful quirks ruled the world, but how strong would they be without them? 

A curious idea came to the older male as he continued to watch the screen. Perhaps the three of them could work together and Eri wouldn't have to suffer anymore. She was too valuable to be let loose, but perhaps Izuku would be the perfect caretaker for the girl. He couldn't help the evil grin that formed behind his mask. The boy was exactly what he needed and now the real game could begin. 

Who would dominate the world? Heroes and their quirks or the villains with their new drug? The possibilities of what could happen brought a dark chuckle from his lips. The heroes threw away the greenette because he was a ghoul, but now the opportunity for a new ally was sitting in the palm of his hand. This boy wasn't going to be some underlining, he was going to become something much more frightening. 

******************  
Eri had just placed the last flower in his hair when they both heard the sound of voices approaching the room. The boy frowned when she tensed up and ran over near the door, waiting obediently for whoever was coming. A moment later and a loud click snapped Izuku's gaze up to see Kurono and Chisaki standing in the doorway. Neither of them missed the frown that formed on the greenette's lips

Green eyes watched as Chisaki crouched down to Eri's level and slowly lifted his hand up towards the girl's head. He mentally cursed himself when she flinched as his hand ruffled her hair gently. He met Izuku's gaze briefly before looking back at Eri. 

"I need to borrow your new friend for a moment, don't worry. He'll still be around for you to play with afterwards."

She nodded timidly and quickly ran back over to Izuku, hugging him for a moment. It was hard not to notice how much she was shaking as he wrapped his arms around her. He whispered soft, calming words of encouragement before releasing the girl and following Chisaki out of her room. 

They walked in silence as the older male led them to what Izuku assumed was his office. There was a large mahogany desk near the back wall, papers were stacked neatly into several piles. A plush leather couch sar directly in front of the desk that seemed too new for regular use. Aside from the few pieces of furniture, there wasn't anything else in the room. The stark white walls made the room feel very impersonal. 

Chisaki gestured for him to sit on the couch as he leaned against the front of the desk. As he sat, he didn't miss the clear meaning behind Chisaki's choice to stay visible. He was attempting to appear less threatening and show that he had nothing to hide from the greenette. They sat there in silence for several long moments before Chisaki spoke. 

"I'm sure you have questions and I'm prepared to answer under one condition."

Izuku frowned slightly as the older man took on an air of indifference. The look in those golden eyes chilled him to the core as all life seemed to vanish. Deep down the greenette knew the man was into some questionable activities, but this side of Chisaki terrified him. Despite the fear in his veins, something else sparked deep within his very soul. Mentally shaking himself from his spiraling thoughts, he refocused on his attention to the matters at hand.

“What is this condition?”

A flash of approval flashed in Chisaki’s eyes as the question came out steady and confident. Izuku wasn’t backing down and that seemed to help with whatever condition the older male was contemplating. He knew the other had a smirk on his lips as he folded his hands before resting his chin on them.

“My condition, Izuku-Chan, is to join my organization. All I want is your loyalty before I share some of my secrets. With our help, you’ll master your abilities and show those disgusting heroes how formidable you truly are and you’ll be able to remain by sweet Eri’s side.”

Izuku’s thirst for knowledge was almost enough for him to throw caution to the wind and say yes, but a part of him had grown attached to Eri and he wanted to protect her from whatever Chisaki was doing to her. He didn’t miss how tender the girl’s arms were at the bend of her arms and he learned enough from his other to know they were taking blood from her. He wanted to know more about his abilities, but he wanted to protect Eri even more.

“Fine, I’ll agree.'' The pleased look on Chisaki’s face was short-lived when he continued, “but, I want you to stop whatever you’re doing to Eri. It’s obviously hurting her and would benefit more from offering a more gentle approach.”

Chisaki couldn’t deny how proud he was of this kid. Only a short time with Eri and he noticed more any hero had ever cared to look at. There had been times when he had let the girl escape to see what the heroes would do and most simply looked the other way. He may not like quirks and heroes, but he also couldn’t deny how good of a hero Izuku could become.

“Very well, I agree with your term as well. We’ll discuss your placement within the organization at a later date. For now, we’ll focus on Eri and what I’m planning to do with her.”

Green eyes followed his movements as he rose from his desk and walked over to a previously overlooked panel on the wall behind him. He watched as Chisaki pressed on a portion of the wall to reveal a keypad, a few beeps later there was a loud click and the wall slid open. Izuku didn’t waste any time following the other as he beckoned for him to follow.

They walked quietly through the corridor, passing various tubes filled with all sorts of chemicals and a dark red substance. The scent of old blood filled his nose as Izuku’s eyes flashed at the scent. He knew it was Eri’s, but he couldn’t help how the scent made him hungry. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he was more shocked by the sheer amount of blood that filled each tube. Normally someone her size would have been dead after having so much blood taken, but something told the greenette that her quirk and Chisaki’s quirk were behind her survival.

While lost in his own thoughts, Izuku hadn’t noticed Chisaki had stopped walking nor had he noticed that Kurono had joined them. He was pulled from his thoughts when a familiar hand ruffled his hair and met Kurono’s confused face.

“What are you doing down here kid? And with the boss?”

Izuku glanced at Chisaki and waited for the other to nod ever so slightly before the greenette explained.

“I want to protect Eri and I agreed to join Chisaki-San’s organization.”

He wasn’t surprised by Kurono’s shocked expression, but what did surprise him was the look of anger that was directed at Chisaki. Both, however, were even more shocked when Kurono began yelling at Chisaki. Izuku couldn’t help the giggle that slipped past his lips as Kurono questioned the other’s sanity.

“How could you just let him join?! Are you that desperate for help or did you come up with some other twisted idea?!”

Izuku watched Kurono question his leader for a few more minutes before chiming in once more.

“Kurono-San, I volunteered knowing a bit of what’s going on. I know you guys are using Eri’s blood for something and that she’s terrified of Chisaki-San, but I believe a gentler touch is necessary. Plus, a wannabe hero can’t walk away from someone in need.”

He offered his most sincere smile and wasn’t surprised when then older males looked at him like he was an angel. Despite recent events, he still possessed some of that childlike innocence and he couldn’t give up on being a hero. It nearly crushed him when his long time idol said he couldn’t be a hero, but another hero showed him enough kindness to keep his dream alive. Izuku would show everyone that even though he was a ghoul, he could still be a hero.

*************************  
“We’re live at a local middle school where one boy murdered five of his classmates. Midoriya Izuku, originally believed to be quirkless, was said to have snapped when several of his classmates were bullying him. An anonymous tip said that the teacher refused to help him while another classmate used their quirk to burn the suspect. Although the boy was believed to be quirkless, he suddenly awakened his quirk and lashed out in self defense and has now been classified as a ghoul.”

A deep chuckle echoed around a room full of medical equipment. It had been many years since he had heard about a ghoul existing and he was eager to meet this boy. With a snap of his fingers another screen flickered to life and a raspy voice answered.

“Do you have another mission, Sensei?”  
A smile stretched behind the oxygen mask as the man, Sensei, rested his head on his head. He was confident that Tomura was ready for his first real mission and to say he wasn’t excited to meet such an intriguing boy would be a lie.

“There is a boy I want you to find and bring to me, Tomura. His name is Midoriya Izuku and he will be of great use to you. Make sure you win him over.”

With his orders delivered the screen shut off and now all he had to do was wait. He couldn’t shove down the feeling that someone else was already scouting the boy, but All For One wasn’t someone who would give up. He knew the Shie Hassaikai would be an obstacle based on the information he had gathered, but he was curious to see how the head of the Shie Hassaikai would clash with Tomura. Only time would tell and no one would be prepared for the outcome.


End file.
